


app irthd

by itsmewhitney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, brief levi squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmewhitney/pseuds/itsmewhitney
Summary: Hange surprises Levi on his birthday.(I swear the title makes sense when you read it lol)
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: The adventures of clean freak and four eyes





	app irthd

The growing shrill of his bedside alarm pulled him from the depths of slumber, and Levi rolled over grudgingly to shut it off. Sleep addled fingers fumbled with the device until the noise finally ceased. The digital date read: 25th December and immediately, the flashbacks began. The first memory hit him with impressive force, knocking him down into the forgotten pits of despair. Flashes of his tiny hand in hers, her smile, and her gentle laugh played out before him, soon morphing into images of a frail woman, almost unrecognizable with shadows where cheeks should have been, a last intake of breath, and then darkness. It filled every crevice of the room, enveloping him in its shroud, and he could feel the heavy weight of his sadness crushing down on him, making it difficult to breathe.

Despite being plagued by these memories for many years, they never seemed to get easier to endure. He had done a good job of suppressing them, but his efforts were usually futile on days like today. There were 3 days each year where these evocations would come flooding through his mind like the incessant flow of a busted dam. As such, he never looked forward to her birthday, they day she died, and the day he was brought into this world. He had seen death many times throughout his life, had even had brushes with the reaper himself, but the only time he had truly feared the intractable claws of death were those months leading up to hers.

He tried shaking his head in a mad attempt to halt the barrage of thoughts, but the memories persisted. He was about to succumb again when the vibration of his phone against the bedside table filled the room, pulling him from his mind, and allowing him a much-needed respite. He sat up and stretched out a hand to retrieve the device. He thumbed the start button on the side and instantly felt better as the screensaver lit up, revealing a picture of a drooling Hange, head resting on some forgotten paperwork. The message was from the woman herself. It read:

“Happy birthday grump!”

He scowled before continuing.

“I wish I could be there to see that cute scowl you most likely have on your face right now but unfortunately, I’m busy solving humanity’s problems. Even worse, we are no closer to figuring out how your facial muscles haven’t atrophied for all your lack of expression.”

He rolled his eyes as he read on:

“Seriously though, I miss my shorty and I can’t wait to see you once I wrap up my research here in a few months. But fear not! Since I know you _obviously_ miss me too, here’s part 1 of your birthday present clean freak.”

Levi stared at the attached pictures with a mix of amusement and yearning. There was a picture of Hange in a bathtub, suds barely covering the smooth mounds of her breasts and the sleek peaks of her bent knees just breaching the surface of the water. The other picture captured her poised with a broom as she swept the kitchen of her temporary hostel. She was naked save for the white lab coat that was strategically buttoned to hide her womanly parts. There was no better pairing than Hange and cleanliness, he conceded. He admired the pictures for several minutes more before finishing the rest of the message:

“I left Part 2 at your office a while back. At the back of the drawer with the notepads.”

“P.S. She would be proud of you, you know. I know I am. Miss you xx”

A wave of emotion swept through him as he read the last part. It was not unlike Hange to be both ridiculous and discerning in the same breath. She somehow always knew what to say to him and what he needed to hear. If she were here, she would have pulled him into one of those tight hugs he always pretended he hated. It was Hange herself who had made these days bearable. Unfortunately, the crazy brunette was stuck miles away, working on a new project.

He turned to her side of the bed and smirked at what he found there. Hange’s faded face stared back at him from one of the pillows. She had it made for him a few years ago, to keep him company during her long research trips, she had said. She always carried a similar one with his own face plastered on the fabric while on her travels. Of the countless weird things she had done, this was oddly one of his favourites. His phone vibrated in his hand as messages from a group chat titled “ASSHOLES" came in. There were messages from Erwin, Mike, and Nanaba so far: wishes of a happy birthday and promises to meet up on the weekend when they would all be back in the same city.

He sighed contentedly as he got up from their bed. The memories of his long dead mother were there, a constant presence in his mind, but he found he could bear them much better now, because mixed with them were thoughts of his wild woman and his crazy friends. Love was not something he had been privy to for most of his life and so he still struggled to express it himself. But these inadequacies did not matter to his people; they understood, and they loved him regardless.

Although it was Christmas day, there was still a lot he had to do at the university. The department was in the midst of planning a field excursion set for January and although he had given his juniors the day off, he thought it best to keep himself distracted with work. Plus, he was curious to find out what Hange had left him at his office.

==

Shiganshina University was a huge expanse of towering stone buildings and wide fields that had been his second home for almost a decade now. Its walls had witnessed the start of his relationships with those pieces of shits he called friends and had seen his transition into a happier person. That was back when he was a student. Now, he made his way through the corridors as Professor Ackerman, equally feared and admired by his geology students. The entire compound abounded with Christmas decorations, and resident students who opted to stay on hall, walked around in festive cheer.

His office was on the 3rd floor of the Geosciences wing, a modest room lined with book-filled shelves and framed pictures of maps and landscapes of places his work had taken him. He made his way toward the ancient oak desk that sat in front of an expansive window overlooking the greenery and foot traffic below. Once settled, he reached into the second drawer on his right, bypassing the pile of notebooks that lay at the front to access the back compartment that remained obscured. His fingers brushed against soft fabric and he momentarily stilled. Bracing himself for what was to come, he pulled out his hand. Balanced between his index finger and thumb was Hange’s white underwear, dotted with tiny black telescopes. As he stared, he was transported back to the fateful day, a few weeks prior, when Hange had stopped by before heading to the airport.

The week preceding her departure had been hectic. She had a million things to prepare and he was also in the middle of grading midterms, so they had seen very little of each other. Even on the day of, she had gotten home at 3AM and was still knocked out when Levi left for work. It began as an innocent visit. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers when she walked in. She looked exhausted, her brown hair piled haphazardly on her head, but he could still feel excitement rolling off her in waves, the woman’s natural reaction to a new research adventure. There was something incredibly endearing about her thirst for knowledge, something extremely sexy about the way she lit up for new discoveries.

Maybe it was the way she said his name, maybe it was the stupid grin on her face as she greeted him, maybe it was his own tiredness suppressing his better judgment, or maybe it was all of these that had them on each other in a frenzied tangle of limbs. A loud rap on his office door promptly shattered images of Hange’s slender, sweat slicked body thrown over his desk, pulling him back to the present. He quickly shoved the panties back into the drawer and cleared his throat before permitting entrance to the knocker. It was his junior Petra.

“Why are you here?” he asked bluntly.

“I know you gave us the day off but happy birthday prof!” she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

“I hope you didn’t tell the others,” Levi responded, trepidation building as the sound of familiar voices filtering through the open door grew. The sheepish smile Petra gave him in response was as good as a confession. Just then, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther stepped into his office, the latter carrying a huge gift-wrapped box.

“Happy birthday!” they cheered in unison.

“Oi, it’s too early for all this noise,” Levi reprimanded, staring blankly at them.

The group laughed in response, though quieter this time.

“Have lunch with us,” Petra began, “We’e all going to my parents’ house later and they’d love to finally meet you.”

He was about to decline but the hopeful looks on their faces stopped him. Plus, he was sure Hange would call him the grinch incarnate if he did and so he acquiesced.

==

It was already 6 PM when he finally made it back to the apartment. Though not one for social gatherings, he appreciated the time he spent with his colleagues if only for the distraction it brought. Now, he was alone again, his thoughts his only company. He opened the door and walked into the entryway. As he shrugged off his jacket, he noticed the black boots lying carelessly on the floor. Odd. Further ahead, a black belt lay discarded. He took off his shoes, stashing it neatly in its holder before doing the same with the boots. The path to the belt led him to the living room, where he found a pair of blue jeans. He continued following the trail of clothes and accessories: a cream coloured shirt, black lace underwear, a black brassiere, and finally a hair tie outside their bedroom door. He opened the door slowly to the ridiculous scene of a smiling Hange lying naked on their white sheets, a barely perceptible “happy birthday” written on her torso in what he hoped was chocolate. The words leaked down her sides and soiled the sheets.

“Please tell me that is chocolate,” he almost begged.

Hange let out a boisterous laugh that bounced off the walls of the room, filling his starved ears and feeding his soul. She was absolutely gorgeous to him then, from her messy hair splayed over the pillows to her toned body shaking with mirth.

“Unfortunately, my bowels wouldn’t cooperate, so I had to settle for chocolate.” Her forlorn tone had Levi questioning if she was being serious. “I had Petra call me when you were leaving but I still underestimated the time it would take you to get here so app irthd,” she said as she read what was left of the words on her tummy.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. Guess humanity is fucked after all,” she shrugged. She sat up as Levi approached the bed.

“Why are you here?” he asked as he looked down at the brunette.

Hange rolled her eyes playfully in response. “Just hopped two flights because I forgot my toothbrush.”

“You know what I mean,” he continued. “You said you were busy.”

“I know but… I couldn’t miss your birthday.” She took his hand in hers and pulled him towards her. The kiss that followed was sweet and languid.

“Now, as much as I love you in formal wear, I think your birthday suit is my absolute favourite,” Hange said when they finally broke apart, already loosening his tie. Her eyes roved over the growing bulge in his pants then back up at him. “I knew you missed me.”

“Shut up,” he replied, his voice reaching impossible depths.

She opened her mouth to retort, but his lips were faster, and whatever she was about to say was quickly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this and completely forgot Levi's birthday was on Christmas day so I had to tweak the story. Hope you guys didn't notice haha.
> 
> Feedback/criticisms appreciated.


End file.
